Meiji Pie
by SiriusFan13
Summary: Here is a Rurouni Kenshin version of "American Pie". It takes place up the Kyoto arc when Kenshin goes to find Hiko. I hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review! Thanks! Hugs to all!


**Disclaimer:** I own no Ruroken, that is Watsuki-sama's. Also, I don't own the song, "American Pie" (which this song is based on), that is Don McLean's. This is not a songfic, but a song rewrite, so please, , don't stress out over this... it isn't against your rules!!

* * *

**A Meiji Pie**

A long, long time ago  
I can still remember how the country cried in bloody tears  
I knew nothing could save the mass  
Even if it came to pass  
Some savior tried to wipe out all their fears  
But with my whole foundation shaken  
I found this boy who was forsaken  
Survivor of a bloodbath  
Even in the aftermath  
He buried bodies one by one  
'Til all his gruesome work was done  
Crosses in the setting sun  
The day that Shinta died

So bye-bye to the innocent child  
Though I thought what I had taught him  
It could help him survive  
He leaves me now with a scowl and a sigh  
Out to save a world that's destined to die  
Out to save a world that's destined to die

Did you know the man they call  
A "demon's," just a child, that's all?  
The baka deshi I had trained.  
And now I've heard of his secret part  
And I know he's at odds with his heart  
Every time the paper calls for bloody rain.  
But still he kills with deadly ease  
Spreading death just like disease  
Each time a man is run through  
The blade backs into him, too  
Darkened is his simple soul  
Once so bright, now black as coal  
He cut down what had still been whole  
The day that Shinta died

So bye-bye to the innocent child  
Though I thought what I had taught him  
It could help him survive  
He left me then with a scowl and a sigh  
Out to save a world that might as well die  
Out to save a world that might as well die

For ten years now, he's been on his own  
He wanders, trying to atone  
As payment for the lives he stole  
But even when he saves a life  
His thoughts turn to his silenced wife  
And he wanders, torn to pieces, never whole  
Even her forgiving smile  
Won't free him from this endless trial  
Her memory, it haunts him  
Just as his "freedom" taunts him  
For never will this boy be free  
Unable to come back to me  
He's now as much a ghost as she  
The way that Shinta died.

So bye-bye to the innocent child  
Though I thought what I had taught him  
It could help him survive  
He avoids me now with a scowl and a sigh  
Trying save a world he should have let die  
Trying save a world he should have let die

Helter Skelter, without shelter,  
The baka wanders here and there  
Finally he makes his way  
To Tokyo one fateful day  
As though his time had come to meet his match  
The girl was nothing at first sight  
A little thing, but full of fight  
She didn't care of his past  
And so the baka stopped at last  
Her dojo was his resting place  
And now he finally slowed his pace  
Tho still his false smile stayed in place  
Just as when Shinta died

So bye-bye to the innocent child  
Though I thought what I had taught him  
It could help him survive  
He forgets me now with a scowl and a sigh  
While he saves the world one life at a time  
While he saves the world one life at a time

So now with him stopped in once place  
Drawn to this fiesty, pretty face  
He met his motly group of friends:  
A kid who fought with all his might  
A baka who was paid to fight  
And the doctor whose skill nearly was her end  
But still he faced foes old and new  
Who brought out what he thought he'd slew  
Still housing the Battousai  
He didn't understand why  
Then Saito showed what was inside  
Suddenly Kenshin couldn't hide  
The violence he personified  
Since the boy, Shinta, died

So bye-bye to the innocent child  
Though I thought what I had taught him  
It could hellp him survive  
He comes to me now with a scowl and a sigh  
Trying to make the darkness in his soul die  
Trying to make the darkness in his soul die

I met the boy again today  
He's still almost the boy I trained  
Though time has left its mark on him  
He wants me to destroy his past  
I need him to accept at last  
That this power was his own from the first day  
So finally my gentle boy  
Must kill me with his silly toy  
The only way to be free  
Is in the death of me  
Come sunrise I will leave this place,  
Drop my cloak and match his pace.  
Become a killer in this race  
To not let Shinta die.

So bye-bye to the innocent child  
Though I thought what I had taught him  
It could help him survive  
I face him now with a scowl and a sigh  
Hoping that it will be me who will die  
Hoping that it will be me who will die

Bye-bye to the innocent child  
Though I thought what I had taught him  
It could help him survive  
We face off now with a scowl and a sigh  
No one knows who will live and who will die  
God knows I hope it will be me who will die...

* * *

_Author's Note: Another idea I had when I wrote "He Didn't Start the Fire." What can I say? I'm obsessed with ballad ideas. Let me know what you think please! R&R!_

_Dewa mata!_

_Siri_


End file.
